


Green Eyed Monster

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees Jared goofing around between takes, hefting her over his shoulder and pretending to bench press, and even though he's wearing a smile Jensen finds he doesn't like it.  Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Jensen watches the scene unfold from behind the director's chair, so he's got a nice clear view. The monitors throw up details his eyes can't catch in the dim light--the shine of Genevieve's eyes, the gleam of sweat on Jared's skin--and Jensen finds himself hating it, hating Ruby, almost hating Gen just for being there. He sees Jared goofing around between takes, hefting her over his shoulder and pretending to bench press, and even though he's wearing a smile Jensen finds he doesn't like it. Not at all.

He pays close attention, watching Jared through narrowed eyes, the way his hands rest casually on Gen's naked waist or shoulder or hip when Charlie calls out to them, shifting their positions. He bites down hard on his lip when Jared smoothly lifts her into his lap, grinds his teeth at the sight of someone else with their hands in Jared's hair. Jensen feels ridiculous, but he can't seem to stop.

It's completely irrational. It's just work; he knows this. He's pretty sure Gen knows the way things are with him and Jared, too. Doesn't make it any easier to watch. Neither does Jared, going out of his way to flirt and joke and generally make himself as adorable as possible so that Genevieve feels more comfortable. Half of Jensen is proud of Jared for doing it; the other half wants to grab him by the scruff of the neck and lock him away, so nobody but Jensen can ever see him like this, laughing and naked and so sexy it makes his whole body ache.

He should leave. He's not doing himself any favours by standing around glowering like a jealous boyfriend. There are lines to learn and emails to send and calls to return, and he still hasn't booked his flight home for Thanksgiving. But Jensen keeps standing right where he is, watching silently, focused on every move Jared makes until Charlie yells print. Then he slips away and hides in his trailer, trying to erase the past two hours from his mind.

 

* * *

It's an easy week for Jensen, for a change; he's home and showered by eight-thirty, hours earlier than usual. Jared comes in around midnight still wearing Sam's clothes.

"How was your day, dear?" Jensen says from the couch. He watches Jared toe off his shoes and shrug out of the hoodie, layers of Sam sliding to the floor.

"Long," Jared groans. "Why is it that filming a sex scene is more exhausting than actually having sex?"

"That depends on what you're doing." Jensen flashes back to Jared's hand high on Genevieve's ribcage under Ruby's shirt, and takes a long swallow of his beer. "And who you're doing it with."

"I haven't been this wrung out from being naked with no orgasm in ... I dunno." Jared shrugs and stretches his arms behind his back, arching slow. "Since the last time Sam had sex. Longer."

Jensen gets up off the couch and walks over to stand in front of him, less than a foot away.

"You sure you're tired from all the work?" he says. "Or from making it _look_ like work?"

"What?" Jared's arms drop back to his sides, and he blinks. "What's that mean?"

"I was there, Jared." Jensen runs a finger over Jared's mouth. "You seemed to be having a real nice time on that couch. And your mouth's still all red." He lifts his eyes, meeting Jared's gaze coolly. "You wanna tell me what that's about?"

Jared pushes his hand away and takes a step back.

"Pickups," he says, not quite snapping. "Charlie wanted a couple more angles, so we had to reshoot." He tilts his head, a sly smile on his just-kissed mouth. "You were watching. Why?"

Jensen shrugs. "Nothing better to do."

"Liar." Jared's grin widens, eyes sparking with heat. "You jealous, Jensen?"

"No."

"Pants on fire." Jared reaches out in turn, returns Jensen's caress of fingers on lips. "You've been biting your lip. You liked it that much, huh?"

"So did you," Jensen bites off, Jared's finger sliding against his mouth. "A little too much."

"Aw, Jen." Jared leans in, takes Jensen's earlobe in his mouth. "No need to go all green eyed monster on me," he whispers.

"Very funny." Jensen pulls back, puts a hand on Jared's chest, keeping them apart. "Did you know I was watching?"

"Saw you hiding behind the monitors," Jared says, leaning into his hand. "It was ... inspiring."

"So, what, you thought you'd put on a show?" Jensen shoves him, not hard, but enough to make Jared back up a step or two. "Thought I'd like watching you with your hands all over someone else? I didn't. I don't. I don't share, Jared."

"It was work," Jared points out. " _Sam_ had his hands all over someone, not me." He stares at Jensen, licks his lips slowly until they shine. "You did like it, didn't you."

It isn't a question, but Jensen shakes his head anyway, moving forward, backing Jared across the room. He's lying; Jared knows it too, if the smirk on his face is any indication. Jensen gets another hand on his chest and shoves him again, not so gently this time.

"You did," Jared crows. "You got all hot and it pissed you off, didn't it? I can tell. Jesus, you're so fucking easy sometimes."

He stumbles back and falls into the armchair beside the couch, sprawling and laughing in clear delight. Just as clearly, Jensen can see Jared's cock hard and straining against his jeans, and the sight makes a bolt of jealous lust flare inside him.

"I liked it," he growls, stalking two more steps and then falling to his knees ( _just like Ruby_ , but he's not thinking about that). He puts his hands on Jared's thighs and yanks them wide open; leans in, his mouth right over Jared's cock and breathes, feeling Jared twitch in response. "You're fucking hot and you know it. But there was something missing from that scene, Jay."

"Wh--what?" Jared's voice hitches. His hands have found their way to Jensen's neck, stroking up into his hair.

Jensen grins, slow and wicked, heat curling in his gut.

"Me."

He surges up and in, one hand on Jared's neck holding him for a kiss. Jared moans into his mouth, opens wide and all but begs for his tongue. He's gripping Jensen's shoulders and back, trying to pull him closer, maybe get him into his lap, but Jensen isn't Genevieve and he won't go that easy. He stays planted on the floor, tongue deep in Jared's mouth while his hands work at Jared's button fly, pop-pop-pop. The worn denim parts easily, and seconds later Jensen is fisting Jared's cock hard and fast, rough strokes that make Jared arch away from the kiss and let loose with a guttural cry.

Jensen licks a line down Jared's throat to his collarbone, bites sharp enough to make him jump and then slips away, tugging on Jared's jeans.

"Up," he orders, a fresh wave of want flooding him when Jared obeys without question. He looks fucking sinful like this, laid out and waiting, nothing like Sam's hurting closed-in stance. The difference is clear to see, Jared gazing down at him with sex-drugged eyes and parted lips, tracking Jensen's every movement. It's nothing like Sam was with Ruby, but Jensen wonders, just for a split second, if Sam would be like this with Dean.

"You want an engraved invitation?" Jared says, voice raw and gritty. "'Cause I'm kind of waiting, here." He spreads his legs a little wider, mouth hooking in a lazy smile.

Jensen doesn't reply; he just slides Jared's jeans off the rest of the way, pushes his hands up the long, lean muscle of Jared's legs. He ignores the way Jared's cock is practically standing at attention, passing it by and pausing to tickle lightly along his hipbones. Jared's breath escapes in a frustrated hiss; Jensen grins and slides his palms all the way up to Jared's nipples under his t-shirt. It's Sam's shirt, grey and soft and smelling like makeup and sweat and metal from the Impala. Jensen's hands clench in the fabric and his head swims.

"Jensen," Jared growls, one fist in Jensen's hair, trying to drag him closer, other hand zeroing in on his cock. "If you make me wait, I'll fucking do it mys--"

Jensen catches that hand and pushes it away; he sits back on his thighs and hooks Jared's legs over the arms of the chair, exposing all of him to Jensen's view. Then he leans in and swallows Jared's cock without a word.

Jared chokes on a yell, quickly stifled before it riles up the dogs. Jensen looks up, sees Jared's teeth bearing down hard on his own hand, the other gripping the back of the chair, muscles standing out in sharp relief. He slicks Jared's cock with his tongue, getting it good and wet before setting up a relentless rhythm of suck-stroke-scrapeofteeth that he knows from experience is just this side of painful. It gets his own cock aching in response, rubbing against the soft material of his sweatpants just enough to frustrate him. Above him Jared is uttering a nonstop series of sounds, moans and half-formed curses, hips pushing up to get deeper. Jensen lays his arms over Jared's hips and leans in hard, keeping him in place, legs splayed wide. He stays like that for several long minutes, doing his best to blow Jared right out of his fucking mind.

When he's lightheaded from lack of air Jensen pulls off, wiping a hand over his chin. Jared's limp and pliant except for his cock, and he barely moans when Jensen slides up his body and pulls the t-shirt over his head.

"... it was you," Jensen hears when Jared's head comes free of the material, his voice low and broken. He tosses the shirt away and leans in, pressing a kiss to Jared's neck on the way.

"What?" he whispers into his mouth, teeth nipping at Jared's bottom lip.

"The scene," Jared breathes back at him. "I was pretending she was you." He rolls his head to the side blindly, his breathing unsteady. "You're so _hot_ , Jensen, God, you have no idea. Doing that, doing _this_ , it gets me so ..." He reaches down to stroke his cock, panting and letting out these soft little noises of want, and Jensen seriously cannot take any more of this.

He stabs his tongue into Jared's mouth, deep and hard, kissing all the breath out of him. Then he slides back to the floor and gets his hands under Jared's ass, lifting him up and spreading him open. Jared's dazed whine hits him low in the gut, a spike of pleasure, and Jensen lets out a moan of his own when he gets his tongue inside.

Soft, tender licks at first, short and teasing, while Jared twists and groans above him, hand working double time on his cock. Jensen closes his eyes and falls into it, licks becoming sucking kisses turning to deeper and deeper thrusts, the scent of Jared strong around him. He gets drunk on it, his head buried so far between Jared's thighs it's a wonder he can breathe, but he could care less if he can just stay like this, just like this, until he dies. He moans again, feels Jared shudder in reaction, then hears the rapid slap-slap-slide of Jared's palm on his cock that means he's going to come. Jensen wants that, needs the taste of it, wants to wear Jared all over him; he pulls back and bats Jared's hand away, gets his mouth on that gorgeous cock just in time to swallow the proof of how much Jared wants him. _Him_. Nobody else, not anymore.

Jared sinks back in the chair, feet sliding down to the floor. He lies there with his eyes closed, breathing hard, a beatific smile on his face. Jensen's never seen anything so hot in all his life.

"You wanna do me?" Jared murmurs, soft and warm. "You can. I want it." He makes a lazy grab at Jensen's shoulder, missing by a mile. "C'mere, man."

It's tempting. He loves fucking Jared, feeling all that strength under him or riding him or pushing back against him, demanding more, harder, deeper. That's not quite what he wants tonight, though. He has to exorcise the ghost of Sam Winchester fucking Ruby from his mind.

Jensen's knees pop when he gets to his feet. Pins and needles hail the return of blood flow, distracting him momentarily from his raging need to come. He takes his time getting his sweats and t-shirt off, never taking his eyes off Jared's naked fucked-out body, and when he's down to skin he climbs into Jared's lap and straddles his hips, bracing his hands on top of the chair. It's a tight fit but he doesn't want to move; this is as close as they'll get to Sam and Ruby, and he wants to burn this scene into his memory so he doesn't lose sleep or sanity over the other.

"Touch me," Jensen grits out, tilting his hips forward. "Jared, your fucking _hands_ , God."

That's all it takes. Jared's eyes open, half-lidded and dark, and his mouth curls in a knowing grin as he takes Jensen in hand. It's not payback; Jared doesn't fuck around, jerking him off just how he likes it, fast and rough, his other hand dropping to Jensen's balls to play and fondle and tease. Jensen throws his head back, Jared's name falling from his lips mixed with curses and praise, his back bowing with the rush of sensation. He feels Jared's mouth on his throat, tongue wet and soft before the sting of teeth. Jared's thumb presses in hard under the head of his cock at the same time, and Jensen is coming before he knows it, painting Jared's chest in streaks of white.

He slumps forward into the mess, uncaring. Jared gathers him in and whispers into his ear, nothing that makes sense and everything he needs. They drift like that for a while, until Jensen's spunk starts to itch and his thighs cramp and he really needs to move. Jared lets out a not-entirely-fake groan of relief when he stands.

"I need another shower," Jared says, peering down at his chest. "Care to join me, big boy? I'll wash your back." He leers at Jensen comically.

"What an irresistible offer," Jensen deadpans. "How can I refuse?"

He flicks Jared's t-shirt at his bare ass, laughing when Jared yelps and dances away. They roughhouse their way into the bathroom, trading headlocks and kisses as easy as breathing, until Jared breaks the cardinal rule and tickles Jensen until he squeals. Then Jensen does his level best to give Jared a swirly, and the shower devolves into a water fight of epic proportions that leaves every surface of the bathroom soaked, including all their clean towels.

It's fine. It's them. It's _normal_. They've always been like this, even before the sex. In fact, the sex hasn't changed anything; they don't hold hands, they don't cuddle, they don't invent reasons to touch each other where they didn't before. But when they eventually find a couple of spare towels to dry off and fall into bed, Jared tugs him close and throws an arm over his chest, and that's new.

Jensen smiles into Jared's shoulder and pulls his arm tighter, and sleeps.

END


End file.
